Achievements / Event Checklist
WARNING: HERE BE SPOILERS! *** Have you... been crowned Queen? How to unlock: Finish the game. transformed into a Lumen? How to unlock: Speak with Julianna at the end of Week 2 (or Selene during Week 6 if you sent Julianna away) and agree to become a Lumen. Speak to your father on a weekend, then speak to Julianna or Selene the next weekend. Visit the Treasury with Presence >= 70 or Accounting >= 60, then speak to Julianna or Selene on next weekend to complete the event. You can also receive the crystal if you agree to try but fail to reach the treasury by the time of the parade. Your mentor will offer to murder the guards in order to get the crystal for you. found a spare Lumen crystal? How to unlock: During Week 20, have Sense Magic > 80 to unlock a fourth choice. Select the new option, and have Resist Magic >= 60, Flexibility >= 50, or Reflexes + Running >= 50 to complete the event. Can also be done earlier at the gala with Sense Magic 100 and Resist Magic 100. spoken to Adair's father at the gala? How to unlock: During Week 14, have enough Divination to interpret the omen. Then during the gala in Week 17, choose to speak to him when prompted. faced a vote of no confidence? How to unlock: During Week 9, opt to sue for peace if given a choice. Then during Week 10, allow Ixion to keep the territory it occupies. At the gala in Week 17, unsuccessfully order Banion's execution, and he will initiate the vote. It may be won or lost. challenged someone to a duel? How to unlock: During Week 9, opt to sue for peace if given a choice. Then during Week 10, allow Ixion to keep the territory it occupies. At the gala in Week 17, challenge Banion to a duel when he publicly insults you. been sent flowers by a woman? How to unlock: Send Julianna away during Week 2, resolve the situation with Ixion without punishing the Duchess, then during the gala on Week 17 choose to dance with "Someone scandalous." faced a civil war? How to unlock: encountered a tentacle monster? How to unlock: At Week 28, know enough Novan History to recognize what Briony is talking about, then agree to accompany her. discovered a terrible family secret? How to unlock: At Week 28, know enough Novan History to recognize what Briony is talking about, then agree to accompany her. in the following week, have enough conversation skills to unlock a fourth option and select it, then have enough Ciphering skill to decode Briony's letter in the week after that. hired a spy? How to unlock: '''When the court musician appears, have high Instrument + Voice, as well as Intrigue to learn of her real identity. hired a Lumen minister? '''How to unlock: At Week 17, have Sense Magic >= 80, then choose to speak to her and offer her a position at court. achieved a naval victory? How to unlock: 1) Avoid war beforehand at all costs to spare as much soldiers as possible. The easier method for the Ixion threat is to wear Talarist's necklace and Bluff/Intimidate the Ixion Diplomat. To avoid civil war, do things that please nobles like refusing to raise taxes and siding with the nobles during conflicts. 2) To have enough ships, either ask your father to hire agents overseeing foreign threats (requires high Intrigue, around week 18 or 24); or have high Logistics and Trade by week 25 to have a warning about the threat before hand; or surrender the province to Ixion in week 10 and have high Court Manners to request their aid. 3) Rank high in Naval Strategy; Wield Magic gives you a higher chance as well. 4) When offered to recruit soldiers (tournament, prisoners, falling star omen, allies) or build ships, always say yes. 5) Don't go to Gwenelle's birthday party, or don't have her come home with you. 6) Do not use the concert method with other Lumens 7) Command the fleet sunk a fleet with magic? How to unlock: At Week 17, have Sense Magic >= 80, then choose to speak to her and offer her a position at court. Choose to direct the fleet yourself at week 34, and have enough Lumen skill to trigger a converesation with Selene, then agree to her proposal. broken off an engagement? How to unlock: Wear the Duke of Sedna's necklace during Week 5, then negotiate with Ixion during Week 9. At Week 10, either surrender the province to Ixion or (if you have enough Foreign Affairs) force the Duchess into marriage to resolve the issue. When Talarist arrives, agree to marry him. When the Gala happens, if Banion manipulates you into dancing with him or wins the vote of no-confidence to force you to marry him, your engagement will be broken. forced someone else to get married? How to unlock: Have high enough Foreign Affairs by Week 12 to know why there were Ixion troops in Maree to begin with, then offer to punish the one responsible with marriage to an Ixion lord. saved the day with the power of music? How to unlock: Lose the naval battle during Week 35, then have high enough Foreign Intelligence to know Togami's history as well as Voice >= 50 to get the option to sing. You will also need Presence and Public Speaking skill. made a foreign duke your subject? How to unlock:''' Have the young Duke of Elath killed by giving him to his grandfather, then appoint Talarist to be the new duke. become an evil minion? '''How to unlock: Have very high cruelty by always doing aggressive actions (killing people, killing animals via Hunting), lose the naval battle, then offer to marry Togami (when refused, offer an alliance, then kill your father). HAVE A SPARE LUMEN CRYSTAL Note: While the newest content is still in Beta, it has introduced a few new achievements, as well as changed the order they appear. It is unknown whether these appear in the current GoG version, but it will be updated in a future patch. Additionally, entries with a * indicate new achievements. # Been crowned queen. # Died at least once. # Died in five different ways. # Died in eleven different ways. # Broken off an engagement. # Been sent flowers by a woman. # Transformed into a Lumen. # Faced a vote of no confidence. # Challenged someone to a duel. # Held a hostage to ransom. # Discovered a terrible family secret. # Been forced into marriage. # Found a spare Lumen crystal. # Faced a civil war. # Been challenged to a duel. # Ordered an execution. # Made a foreign duke your subject. # Paid a reward for killing a fugitive. # Spoken to Adair's father at the gala. # Survived the Old Forest. # Hired a Lumen minister. # Ordered an assassination. # Forced someone else to get married. # Achieved a naval victory. # Become an evil minion. # Saved the day with the power of music. # Sunk a fleet with magic # Encountered a tentacle monster. # Caused a couple to divorce. # Forged a military alliance. # Been blessed by the favor of cats. # Romanced a commoner. # Summoned a creeping shade. # Faced a commoner uprising. # Discovered who killed your mother. # Ordered a human sacrifice. # Found a magic mirror. # Faced a rebellion in Merva. # Hired a spy. Category:Mechanics